Black Roses Red
by SeddieIsTheShizz
Summary: She needn't say anything. He knew she was broken, and he knew he had to help her. . . . . . . Seddie Songfic? FreddieOOC, SamOOC. Sam's name isn't mentioned, but she's there. SamFreediePOV's. SEDDIE! WHOO!


She layed there with her eyes fixed on the ceiling, tears slowly falling down her face.

Why?

_You're ugly. Fat. Stupid. He would never like you, anyway._

"God, shut up, fatty."

"[laughing] Idiot."

"Ha, I feel so sorry for you. I'm glad I don't have such a face."

The tears stained her face. No one should be in this kind of pain.

She wouldn't wish it on anyone.

They ruined her.

Emotionally, mentally, and physically.

She knows she shouldn't, but she cries about it all the time.

She would never be able to picture herself likable.

She had headaches all the time, aches everywhere, really,

and she had noticed more areas where she wished she could just tuck.

But she still platered a smile on her face,

acting like their words hadn't affected her.

But they did.

A lot.

He liked skinny girls.

Pretty ones.

She could never play that role.

Ever.

He wouldn't even give her the time of day.

He wouldn't care if anything happened to her.

Not if she cut herself,

Not if she died.

Because she wasn't his type.

She wasn't skinny, she wasn't pretty.

And he was a jerk to her.

But in her own sick, twisted way,

she loved him.

_**OH,WHOYOUAREISNOTUPTOTHEM,STOPGETTINGUPFORTHELETDOWN.**_

He layed there on with his eyes fixed on the ceiling, a smile plastered on his face.

_God, she is so beautiful._

His smile turned down to a frown.

_She doesn't deserve what she gets._

He sat up from his bed and walked out the door to get his keys.

As he was driving down the road, he suddenly felt a glob of guilt stuck in his throat.

_I am such an asshole._

He rang the doorbell, hesitating.

_**INEVERMEANTFORYOUTOSEEMYCRY,I'MFINE.[BUTIKNOWIT'SALIE]**_

As she heard the light _bing, _ she walked over to the door,

not bothering to wipe her tears,

because no one would care.

_**GIVEMEYOUREYESSOICANSEE,EVERYTHINGIKEEPMISSING.**_

The door opened after about 30 seconds,

and he could have sworn this was someone else.

Her face was full of shock,

who would have thought;

Freddie Benson,

the biggest jerk in the world,

standing in her doorway,

not even bothering to comment on her visage.

He took a quick glampse at her clothing:

a large, purple shirt covered with paint splatters,

large, neon green pajama pants,

and alligator slippers.

But as he looked up at her face, he wasn't expecting what he saw.

Her flawless, beautiful face covered with tears and running mascara.

_Dammit. He saw me... of ALL the people, it has to be him at the door._

She watched as his eyes took in her.

Why would he want to look at such an ugly person?

But as their eyes met, she could have fainted.

His eyes were filled with guilt, respect, and apologies.

Her whole body went numb.

His face softened.

Her eyes could tell a million stories.

They were so...

captivating.

They showed past happiness, sorrow, an unhealed soul, and most affectively,

a _need _for love.

She needn't say anything.

He knew she was broken,

and he knew he had to help her.

_Can I ask you a question, please?_

_Promise you won't laugh at me._

_Honestly, I'm standing here,_

_Afraid I'll be betrayed._

_As twisted as it seems, I only feel loved when it's in my dreams._

_So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away._

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Drowning in my loneliness,_

_How long must I hold my breath?_

_So much emptiness inside, I could fill the deepest sea._

_I reach to the sky as the moon looks on._

_One last year has come and gone._

_It's time to let your love rain down on me._

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Cause _

_I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love_

_I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love_

_I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love_

_I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love_

_I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love_

_I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Cause I'm feelin like I'll blame in on love_

_I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN iCARLY OR ALANA GRACE'S ****BLACK ROSES RED****!**

**Yay!**

**Sooooo!**

**Do y'all like it?**

**It was just like:**

**BAM!**

**I'm gonna raid myself in Cheyenne's head and make her write me!**

**PLEEEEEEEEASE review!**

**Flames accepted!**


End file.
